


Worldwide

by SomeNights



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Listen I know I have WIPs but I'm not in control here, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeNights/pseuds/SomeNights
Summary: Inspired by Worldwide by Big Time Rush. You're missing Mac when he's gone.





	Worldwide

(Oh,  
Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?  
'Cause I have been missing you by my side, yeah  
Did I awake you out of your dream?  
I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep  
You calm me down  
There's something 'bout the sound of your voice  
I'm never, never (never as far away as it may seem)  
Soon we'll be together  
We'll pick up right where we left off)

Mac had been gone for a week, and you were seriously struggling. He tried to call or text every day, but reception was spotty in the part of Africa they were in. You didn’t know the details since you weren’t a member of the Phoenix, but you had some idea of what he did. You knew it was dangerous, which is why you were so worried.

You sighed, unable to focus on your work. You were a writer and you owed your editor a column by the end of the week. You just couldn’t stop thinking about Mac. If he was okay, if this would be the time he finally wouldn’t come home to you.

You shut your computer and went to your bedroom. Digging in the closet, you grabbed one of Mac’s t-shirts and held it to your nose. It smelled like him. You laid down in bed, clutching the shirt to you. Trying not to cry.

You hadn’t yet told him that you loved him. You had a shady past of bad boyfriends and it just scared you to put your trust in someone that way again. Billy had never told you he loved you, unless he was apologizing for beating you up. You met Mac in the hospital after one such incident. Mac was getting checked out after a recent mission and he decided to ask if you were okay.

“Hey,” he’d said, sitting on the bed next to yours. “Are you all right?”

You laughed, tears flooding your eyes. “No. No, not really.”

“Were you mugged?”

“I wish. No, it…it was my boyfriend.”

Mac’s fists had clenched. “Has he done this before?”

“Never this bad. He broke my ribs. The doctors know, but I don’t know if I’m strong enough to press charges. I don’t think I can face him in court.”

Mac had stood up then, coming over to you. “Look, I don’t know your situation, but I do know that a guy like that doesn’t change. It’s just gonna get worse. And you deserve better.”

You’d looked down at your hands in your lap. “I’m not sure that I do.”

He’d lifted your chin so you looked him in the eyes. “You do. And you can do this. I’m not saying it will be easy, but he needs to be punished so he doesn’t hurt you or anyone else again.”

You’d nodded. “I know. I’m just so scared.”

“I get that. But hey, what if you had some support with you?”

“Like who? My parents are both gone and I lost my friends thanks to Billy.”

“How about a new friend? My name’s Angus MacGyver. Everybody calls me Mac.”

You’d smiled up at him through your tears. “I’m (Y/N).”

He’d shook your hand. “Nice to meet you.”

You’d laughed again. “Why are you being so sweet to me?”

“Because I hate to see a pretty girl cry.”

You had exchanged numbers and Mac had stayed with you while you gave your statement to police, holding your hand. And when your day in court came, Mac was right there, giving you encouraging smiles.

You sighed at the memory, inhaling the scent of his t-shirt. It had been inevitable. Who wouldn’t fall for a guy like him? He’d seen you at your very worst and still wanted to be with you. Even when his job took him away, he always left you feeling cared for.

It just didn’t usually last this long. Especially with no contact. Your heart ached with pain of missing your other half.

You didn’t mean to, but you fell asleep, dreaming of Mac’s blue eyes and smile.

When you woke up, it was dark outside. You stretched and reached over to turn on your bedside lamp. You jumped when you saw someone in the doorway.

“Mac?” you asked.

He smiled at you, coming in and setting his bag on the floor. “Hey, baby.”

You jumped out of bed and threw your arms around his neck. He held you close, sighing contentedly.

“I was so worried when I didn’t hear from you,” you said quietly, blinking at the tears.

“I know, I’m sorry, my phone was an unfortunate casualty.”

You laughed. “Of course it was. Listen, I need to tell you something.”

He pulled away from you and looked into your eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just…every time you go away, there’s always this chance you won’t come back. And I’ve been so scared to take that next step because of Billy…”

Mac’s jaw clenched at the mention of your ex. “Just take a breath and tell me. It’s okay. I’ll say it back.”

“Of course you already know what I’m gonna say.”

“I didn’t want to push you. I knew you’d tell me when you were ready.”

You took a deep breath. “Mac…I love you.”

His face broke into a smile. “God, I love hearing you say that.” He stepped closer. “I love you too, baby.”

You grinned and grabbed his face, pulling him into a kiss. He put his hands on your hips and pulled you into him. You poured every ounce of your love into that kiss, feeling lightheaded and giddy now that you’d finally said it.

You pulled apart and he pressed his forehead to yours.

“You really missed me, huh?” he asked, nodding at the shirt.

“I really did. I couldn’t concentrate on anything. I just needed something of yours. But it wasn’t enough. I just need you, Mac. More than I’ve ever needed anyone.”

“I need you too. I hope you know that. Being away from you, it feels like my heart is gonna burst out of my chest. But coming home to you, it makes it all worth it.”

You smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. For however long he was home this time, you were going to make the most of it.

(Paris, London, Tokyo  
There's just one thing that I gotta do  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Babe, it won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide)


End file.
